The present invention relates to a bottle for containing lotion therein, and more particularly to a pumping mechanism therefor.
It is well known to obtain lotion, e.g. a hair shampoo or a cleaning agent, from a bottle and/or container by hand-squeezing the bottle/container. It is also known to obtain the lotion out of a bottle/container by a pumping mechanism which can be used in an energy-saving manner.
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a typical pumping mechanism 10 mainly includes a hollow cylindrical member 11 thereunder mounted a diptube 112 and having a reservoir room 111 defining at the lower portion thereof a valve seat 113, seating thereon a ball 114, and a piston 13 positioned in cylindrical member 11. Formed thereabove is an upper valve seat 131, seating thereon an upper ball 132, a compression spring 12 mounted between valve seat 113 and piston 13, an operating rod 14 mounted above piston 13 and having a through passage 141, a securing cover 15 for screwing onto a lotion bottle/container, a cap member 16, and a pressing member 17 liquid-communicable connected to operating rod 14 and a nozzle 171 so that when pressing member 17 and operating rod 14 are pushed downward by an external pressure, piston 13 is moved downward accordingly, and the air and/or lotion contained in reservoir room 111 will push upward the ball 132 to thus discharge air and/or lotion through the passage 141 and nozzle 171. When external pressure applied on member 17 and rod 14 is released, spring 12 pushes upward piston 13 to thus form a vacuum reservoir room 111 to in turn move the lotion through diptube 112 into reservoir room 111. If pressing member 17 is pushed downward again, the bottled lotion stored in liquid room 111 will flow through piston 13 and through passage 141 to be discharged out of nozzle 171.
Experience reveals that when the lotion packed in a bottle/container is inadvertently not placed upright, balls 132, 114 respectively run away from valve seats 131, 113 and thus the lotion will flow freely from nozzle 171 out of the bottle which is a waste and is troublesome. This situation may also happen in transporation and is conventionally overcome by a cover 18 blocking up nozzle 171 which, however, is inconvenient and will be vain if cover 18 is lost, which is very possible.